Fire and Water
by Valaid
Summary: Ichigo works for the mafia as an assassin, but his every day life is turned upside down by a voilent, blue haired sex-god. Ichigo refuses Grimmjow's advances, and even breaks his nose. But will that REALLY keep him away? Rated M for language and future smex between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note, please read!**

**This is a commission requested by DivineImmortality (DeviantART). The story will continue~~  
And I'm not dead YAY! Though I'm pretty close XD For those reading Midnight Fantasy and Survival, I promise I will write on those soon *_***

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, 27 years old, was tired as hell this day and he felt pissed off for no reason. He had been busy with work, which consisted of trying to figure out a pattern for how a guy lived. You see, Ichigo is an assassin for the mafia and he had to make the death of this guy look like an accident. Oh, how he loved "accidents," they were fun plotting and he always came up with new ideas for accidents.  
He was sitting in his car, on his way to the store to buy some food when he remembered a person that was a pain in the ass. Grimmjow, the leader of a gang, just as violent as he was sexy. The blue haired beast knew no boundaries when it came to harassing poor Ichigo. The bastard should know better, although to Grimmjow, Ichigo was just some delicate meat on the market and not a deadly assassin. Ichigo sighed in frustration and parked his car, ruffled his orange, spiky hair and went out of the car.  
No meaning in thinking about the bastard, it would only make him more frustrated. He locked his car and entered the store, trying to remember what it was he should buy. He quickly gathered the stuff and paid for it, but as he turned to leave a familiar face entered the store. Grimmjow.  
Ichigo desperately looked for a place to hide, but it was too late, the bastard had seen him and the shit eating grin he had plastered on his face told Ichigo that this was gonna be one of those meetings where Ichigo, in the end, would storm off like a child, stomping his feet as he walked away.  
He tried to casually brush past the idiot and left the store, but he was followed out into the parking lot. When they were almost at his car and Grimmjow hadn't said anything, Ichigo became frustrated and turned around.

"What the hell is it?" he spat.

Grimmjow was still grinning like the idiot he was.

"How is that fine ass of yours today?"

"None of your business."

Grimmjow's grin grew larger. As expected by Ichigo.

"You don't seem like the racing type and yet you were at the horse racing last Sunday."

Ichigo looked confused on Grimmjow.

"How the fuck do you know that? You stalking me that much now?"

Grimmjow gave a short laugh.

"No, but one of my members were there and saw you. So, what were you doing at such a lame place?"

Ichigo had been there because he had been observing the guy he was to assassinate, but he wasn't going to let Grimmjow know that.

"Does that matter to you? I can do whatever the fuck I want and it's not lame."

"It doesn't give you any excitement down in your pants. Not like street racing does."

"Does it have to!?" Ichigo was pissed now.

It always sneaked this way when Grimmjow talked. Subtle hints of pants and excitement until he would grope Ichigo and tell him to just be obedient and get fucked. But Ichigo didn't feel like being groped today, not when he was this tired and if the fucker touched him, he wouldn't hold back.

"Anyway, it has nothing to do with you what I do during my Sundays. So fuck off."

Grimmjow laughed again.

"Oh come on, I'm not stalking you. I just got a healthy interest in you. And you like it..."

"Why are you assuming that I like it?" Ichigo asked and sighed.

"Am I wrong?"

"You're way off! There is no sane person that would like to be stalked by a person like you. You are a freaking gang member and not to mention violent as hell. You have no class."

Grimmjow stopped grinning.

"How do you know that I'm a gang member?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, bad move.

"I have money to pay people with. And it's only natural to check up the person stalking you."

"Who's doing the freakin' stalking? I've never checked you up and I just happened to bump into you. You're the stalker..."

Ichigo huffed.

"Bump into each other? We do it at least once a week and in a town this big, there is no way that it's coincidence."

"And maybe you stalk me. You knew I had to go to the store and since you checked me up you knew I went here and have been skulking around waiting for me to appear."

Ichigo's face was crimson, not from embarrassment but with rage. This bastard... was too much.  
Grimmjow was suddenly next to him and grabbed his face, and as they stared at each other Grimmjow licked his own lips.

"You know you look absolutely adorable when you're red like that."

Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah right..."

Grimmjow slowly put his hand on the front of Ichigo's pants.

"Yeah, you-" he didn't get further as he was punched right in the face.

"Hands off, you pervert." Ichigo turned and started to move towards his car.

Grimmjow was sitting on the ground, holding his bleeding, aching nose that was probably fucked now, and as he watched Ichigo walk away he could only think one thing.

"That ass is so mine."

Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard Grimmjow howling with laughter.

* * *

Ichigo was lying awake in his bed, thinking about today's encounter with Grimmjow. The bastard never learned. It was the first time that Ichigo had punched him but judging from that laughter he had heard before he left, Grimmjow would surely make a pass again. Ichigo sighed and turned off his nightlight before he closed his eyes.

Grimmjow looked up and saw the small light in the apartment window die. He picked the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled. Maybe Ichigo was right, he was a stalker after all. The dull aching from his now broken nose reminded him why he wanted Ichigo. He was hot headed, sexy and deadly. The first time he had seen those gorgeous brown eyes he had known for sure he wanted the man to squirm beneath him, panting and moaning his name. A dark shadow appeared next to him and he grinned at the man.

"Nice of ya ta drop by so quick Nnoitra."

The tall man huffed.

"What the fuck do ya want?"

"I have a small request to make."

Nnoitra rolled his only visible eye.

"Duh?"

"I need ya to look up who Ichigo has been following. I have a feeling that man is about to die."

Nnoitra looked curiously at Grimmjow.

"Why the fuck do you care? You've been following Ichigo's ass with your eyes for a year now and now you care about who he kills?"

Grimmjow grinned.

"He can kill who he wants, just that I want to know so I can stalk the stalker."

Nnoitra grinned.

"So ya wanna see him more than once a week now suddenly. Raising the game, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Just one question... what the fuck happened to your nose? No girls are gonna go to bed with ya now."

Grimmjow laughed.

"I haven't slept with anyone for a year and ya know that Nnoi. A certain hot head happened in the parking lot. Seems like it's off limits to grope him now."

Nnoitra grinned big.

"And that jus' got ya more inta the game. That strawberry of yours really likes ta make ya suffer."

"Yeah and once I get him in bed, I'm gonna pay it back tenfold."

They both laughed and with one last glance up at Ichigo's apartment window Grimmjow grinned. By the end of the month, he would have Ichigo's ass. He swore it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note, please read!**

**Yay! More fanfic. Hope everyone is fine. I'm sorry to say that the next update might have to wait until next weekend since I have quite a lot of doctors appointments this week.**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

The water in the harbor was calm, the evening sun was shining warmly on the people at the boats.  
Ichigo was tired, tired and just dead tired. He couldn't focus on his job and that was seriously bad. Why was he tired, you might wonder? Well, he was feeling bad for hitting Grimmjow, even though the man had it coming. During the days, he just shook it off, but he kept having nightmares of a wounded Grimmjow sitting outside his door, waiting for him.  
Why he had these dreams, he could only connect to the fact that he had hurt Grimmjow and nothing more. Not like he was getting more and more attached to the man, that was impossible. Grimmjow was violent, rude and too pushy and that was something Ichigo didn't like in men. Not at all. The only good thing Grimmjow had that Ichigo would admit to were his good looks. But that was all. Period.  
Ok, his voice was HUGE plus as well; Ichigo realized he got high from hearing it. Not that he would admit it to the bastard; he could barely admit to himself that the man was getting under his skin. Ichigo blushed as he reminded himself that he had masturbated once to the thought of that voice, but that was in the beginning, before he had realized what a pain in the ass Grimmjow was.

"What are you blushing so cutely for?"

Aah, that voice. Ichigo blushed even more crimson, the thought of what he did almost a year ago hit him hard.

"Hey, you not gonna spit at me?"

How could he, that voice was-.

"GRIMMJOW?!" Ichigo shouted as he glared at the man whom had just pushed his way in front of Ichigo.

He was greeted with a huge grin on the other man.

"That's more like it. What are you doing out here on the docks?"

"None of your business, you stalker."

"I thought we had agreed that you were the stalker," Grimmjow grinned.

"Like hell we did!" Ichigo huffed and turned to leave, he really didn't have time for Grimmjow.

"Ya run off easily today. No stomping?"

Ichigo hissed as he turned around and grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt.

"I don't stomp when I walk away from you, you bastard."

"Sure you don't... not at all like a child."

Ichigo was about to retort when he noticed Grimmjow's nose.

"What happened to your nose?" he asked.

"You happened..."

Ichigo gulped and turned away. This was bad.

"Whatever... I'm leaving."

Ichigo was surprised to notice that Grimmjow didn't follow him to his car. As he sat down in it, he saw that Grimmjow had been joined by a tall man with an eye patch and a smaller male that looked like a total emo with his black hair and pale complexion.  
As Ichigo started his car, he wondered why it felt sad that maybe, this time, it really had just been a coincidence.

"So that's why you wanted to meet at the docks," Ulquiorra said and looked blankly after the car that was leaving.

"Tsk, ya really need ta lay off Grimm, it's only been two days since ya stalked him last." Nnoitra said but couldn't help but give a huge grin at Grimmjow's happy face.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"After he broke your nose, I thought you would give it up, but I guess not."

Grimmjow snorted.

"No way am I letting that ass go."

Nnoitra chuckled while Ulquiorra looked as passive as always.

"You do realize that just because he has good looks, doesn't mean that you will be a good couple."

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra.

"Ah come on, we're both good looking. It was a match made in heaven. It's obvious that he belongs to me."

Ulquiorra sighed again.

"You do realize that he seems to be the type that doesn't _belong_ to anyone."

"And ya do realize ya're being a pain in the ass right now, Ulqi."

"I thought I told you to stop with that nickname."

"I only use it when I need ya ta stop lecturing me."

Ulquiorra looked on as Grimmjow turned to leave with Nnoitra right behind him.

"Kids do need lectures now and then..." Ulquiorra said to himself before he rejoined them.

They walked for a bit down the docks, towards Nnoitra's car before they were stopped by a small whistle. The three of them turned around and saw a group of men behind them. One pulled out a knife and Grimmjow grinned.

"Bring it!"

* * *

Ichigo was snoozing on the couch in the library of his boss's big mansion when he was woken by someone poking his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

"Yoruichi... hm?" he mumbled before trying to get some more sleep.

"Hey, wake up. No time to be slacking off, I've got some news for you, boy."

Ichigo opened his eyes again and sighed.

"What now?"

Yoruichi sat down on a chair close to the couch Ichigo was lying on and she cleared her throat.

"Urahara wanted me to tell you to not follow the guy around anymore. Put the work off for a few weeks."

Ichigo bolted right up.

"What do you mean by that?! What about my job?"

Yoruichi sighed.

"Listen, Urahara is not your boss, but he has talked with the boss about something and they both agreed that you should pull back for a few weeks. It's apparently dangerous right now."

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi before leaning back, relaxing his body. He didn't like this one bit, but if Urahara said that he should pull away, he probably should. But this was his job and he wanted to finish it.

"So, the boss is giving an advice or an order?"

"It's an order. Stay away from your current target."

Ichigo and Yoruichi looked up at the woman that had just joined them and spoken.

"Harribel, you have talked with the boss?" Yoruichi asked.

Harribel nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like he changed it to an order just a few hours ago."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch.

"And he didn't feel like informing me? I've been stalking said prey for those past few hours."

"Not really, you have been sleeping on the couch for two hours now." Harribel said and smiled inwardly as Ichigo panicked.

"Shit, it's this late already, I have to get home. See you guys later." Ichigo said and hurried out of the mansion without waiting for a response.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked up the stairs up to his apartment. He was happy he had gotten some sleep. He stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs as he noticed Grimmjow sitting outside his door.

"What the hell..." he said to himself as he thought about his nightmares.

No ,that wasn't the case, Grimmjow was just stalking him.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" he asked as he started up the last stairs.

Grimmjow looked up at him as he came up next to him and Ichigo's heart stopped. Grimmjow was wounded... badly.

"You idiot, shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow slowly stood.

"Naah, it looks worse than it is," was the reply he got.

Ichigo hurriedly opened his apartment door and let the man inside. He entered straight away and hurried into his bathroom to get some disinfectant and large band aids. When he came out from the bathroom, he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and led him forward, into the living room. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down on the couch and told him to strip as he prepared the stuff he had gotten.  
He missed how Grimmjow made a huge grin before he took off his shirt. Ichigo sighed at all the scratches and bruises.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he set about to clean the wounds.

"Oh, just some minor gang that wanted payback."

Ichigo snorted.

"And you took on all of them by yourself?"

Grimmjow grinned.

"What, ya worried?"

"Hell no!" Ichigo hissed and continued his cleaning under silence.

When he was done wit the cleaning and patching, he pointed towards his door.

"Now leave."

Grimmjow slowly pulled on his shirt, missing how Ichigo let his eyes roam over his naked torso. Once the shirt was back on, Grimmjow stood and walked to the door, Ichigo close behind. Grimmjow opened the door and walked outside.

"What, no thanks for helping you?" Ichigo teased.

Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt, pulling him close and kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm truly sorry for the stupid name of the gang. I was tired and couldn't think of anything else XD**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

_Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt, pulling him close and kissing him._

Ichigo was quick to push him away however. Glaring at the other man, Ichigo wiped his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed and was ready to punch Grimmjow if he didn't like the answer.

"What? I thanked ya..." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo snorted.

"Right, like that is a way to thank someone. You could have just said the words."

Grimmjow's smirk grew to a grin.

"It's my way of thanking people."

"Oh, how surprising. So, how many people have you thanked?" Ichigo asked, angry with himself that he was actually curious.

"Only you... And I will probably never thank anyone besides you."

Ichigo stilled and stopped fuming. Had he just said 'you' instead of 'ya'? Well, for some reason he believed the bastard too. There was an honesty in his voice that Ichigo couldn't deny.

"That doesn't mean I will allow it," Ichigo said and looked away.

"But ya liked it, didn't ya?"

"Why do you keep assuming I like things involving you..."

It was more of a statement then a question and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Maybe the kiss was too short. If we do it again, maybe you'll see ya like it."

"Like hell I will allow you to kiss me again."

"You're jus' afraid that ya will like it and ya don't want to admit it."

Ichigo hissed and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt.

"Like hell I would like a kiss from you, you big gorilla. You don't have anything fine about you, you're just a big, violent idiot."

"Do I have to be fine to make it to your liking? I can be fine if I have to."

"I doubt that," Ichigo said.

"Wanna try it again?"

"Hell no!"

"As I thought, you're jus' too afraid that I will be right and-"

Ichigo was pissed beyond words now and in his anger he didn't think. He crashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and full of anger from Ichigo's side, but Grimmjow didn't complain as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's hips, bringing him closer.  
Ichigo didn't seem to mind and after a while he even licked Grimmjow's lips, begging for entrance. Grimmjow happily did as asked and they deepened their kiss. Their tongues battled, a battle that Ichigo slowly was winning and he couldn't help but moan. Grimmjow felt his body tingle with lust at the noise and thought it would be good to get them inside Ichigo's apartment.

"Ichigo?" a female voice reached them.

They both broke the kiss to stare at the three women that was standing there, staring at them. Ichigo felt his pride slowly fall as his neighbor and her two friends stood there and kept their staring contest. Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and took a step back.

"Matsumoto, Nel, Rukia... this isn't what it looks like. It's-" he started but Matsumoto interrupted him.

"Right, it didn't at all look like you were happily having a tongue battle with Mr. Handsome here. Don't mind us." She was smiling happily and Ichigo did the only thing he could think of.

He hurried inside his apartment, slammed the door shut and locked it. When Grimmjow heard the lock slide close, he looked over at the three women standing there. Grimmjow didn't look pissed off, he just coldly looked at them and they kept smiling nervously as Grimmjow slowly walked passed them, not saying a word because they had already gotten the message. If they had been male, they would already be on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he lay in his bed. He hoped he never bumped into Grimmjow ever again or that kiss would be the death of him. It had been freaking am-az-ing.

"Stupid Grimmjow... tricking me into kissing him," he mumbled to himself as he slowly reached his hand underneath his blanket.

The thought of the kiss made him hard. The kiss had mirrored how Grimmjow was, rough and tantalizing. Ichigo fisted his hard on and slowly started pumping it, imagining how it would feel with those soft yet rough lips to kiss their way over his body, making their ways downward. He started pumping faster.  
Imagining how they slowly reached their goal and slowly engulfed Ichigo's hard on, he could see that blue hair moving up and down, faster and faster. He imagined how it would feel to run his hand through those locks. Was the hair as soft as it looked or was it full of styling gel, making it rougher? It was probably soft, something on the idiot had to be soft. More than those crazy lips.  
Those lips that every time they moved always spilled something that would make Ichigo angry, but now he knew they held another side. They could move and make him think dirty thoughts. And that voice, what would it sound like moaning?  
Ichigo came all too quickly, panting harsh. But he couldn't care less. That was the second time he had masturbated to the thought of Grimmjow.

"Fuck..."

* * *

Grimmjow downed his drink. God he wanted more, but the bartender was keeping an eye on him and would probably tell him 'no' this time. Damn that Isshin, wonder if his son was as watchful. Ichigo seemed like the type that would keep an eye on him if they ever got together. Grimmjow stretched his body where he was sitting at the bar and sighed. If only those freaking who-.. better stop himself there. If those freaking ladies hadn't shown up, maybe he would be stretching himself next to a warm and sexy body right now instead.  
They just had to show up and make a fuss over things, breaking that small situation that Grimmjow finally had created. He had been so damn close. He almost felt like crying in frustration over the missed chance. He should have been quicker to move them into the apartment, but he needed to wait to make sure that he had Ichigo in the palm of his hand.  
Damn it all! He slammed his fist into the bar in frustration.

"Hey now! No mistreating my bar," Isshin said and smiled.

"Ah sorry, I just thought of something frustrating," Grimmjow slurred and stopped to think. Maybe he really shouldn't get any more drinks.

"Wanna talk about it?" Isshin offered.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"Naah, I'm fine as it is."

The problem would be talking to Isshin about his own son without mentioning the name of said son. It felt really awkward just thinking about it.  
There was a small sound of a bell and Isshin greeted whoever had just entered and after a while someone sat down next to Grimmjow.  
The mere presence of the tall guy made Grimmjow know who it was.

"I knew I'd find ya here, Grimmjow," Nnoitra said and smiled his piano smile.

Grimmjow grunted and felt even more depressed now. Why? Because Nnoitra never searched for him unless there were some bad news.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked and swirled his empty glass in his right hand.

"Ya know the guy that your little princess has been chasing? Well turns out he's got some connections with a gang."

Grimmjow hummed. A gang, huh?

"Yeah, The Red Carnation."

Grimmjow stopped swirling the glass and looked over at Nnoitra. That was indeed bad news. If they ever found out that Ichigo was following the guy, they would surely move. Ichigo was in danger as it was. Maybe he should try and talk some sense into Ichigo, make him pull away from the job.  
Grimmjow stared at his glass. What to do?

"The guys at the docks were some lower members and they recognized us, so they thought they'd beat us up and do a good days job since they were there at the moment."

"So not only did they know who we were, they knew Ichigo was following that guy and they saw me and him together." Grimmjow concluded.

Nnoitra nodded his head and ordered a drink. Grimmjow sat down his glass and stood up.

"Where are ya going?" Nnoitra asked.

"To talk to a certain someone," he answered.

"It's almost two in the morning, ya know..." Nnoitra said but smiled.

"Like that matters right now."

Grimmjow sat down money for his drinks on the bar and waved a bye to Isshin who smiled back. After that Grimmjow left the bar and headed out. He was glad it wasn't far to Ichigo's apartment. He wobbled a little in his step. Ok, turning up two in the morning and being piss-ass drunk was not gonna give him any points in Ichigo's book, but right now he really didn't care.  
As he stepped out on the street he never heard the engine being turned on.

* * *

Ichigo woke up by someone banging on his door. He groaned and watched the time, just passed two in the morning. If it was Grimmjow, he would castrate the motherfucker.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he hurriedly put on some pants.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a really tall man standing there with a grim face.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ichigo asked.

That long hair and only one eye visible, wasn't that one of Grimmjow's gang members? Before Ichigo could ask, the man spoke.

"Grimmjow was hit by a car..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was pacing back and forth in the waiting room at the intensive-care. Nnoitra had just dropped him off at the hospital, claiming he had a fear of that sterile environment. And with that he was gone.

"_Shit, how much longer do they intend to take with Grimm?" _Ichigo thought but halted himself.

Grimm? When on earth had he decided to give the man a nickname? And why was he here in the first place? HE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE THE MAN!  
Ichigo was pulling his hair in frustration when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly and was greeted by his old friend from high school, Ishida.

"Ishida, you work here?" he asked.

The other man tsk'd and shook his head.

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind? Simple minded as always."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You came here for a reason I hope and not to take up time and space," Ishida said and smiled as the other man started to blush.

The blush didn't last long though as Ichigo remembered why he was there.

"Yeah, Grimmjow. How's Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, big guy with lots of muscles and baby blue hair and blue eyes."

Ishida seemed confused for a second before he smiled.

"Ah yes, you mean Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Yes, he is here, my father took care of him. But really now, Ichigo. I thought you went for a different type of men, aren't you the topper?"

Ichigo blushed again.

"That's not it! He's not my boyfriend. He's my... my... uhh..."

What was Grimmjow? All he could think of was...

"He's my stalker..."

Ishida was shocked at the answer at first before he busted out laughing.

"You came all the way here from your apartment at five in the morning for a stalker?"

Ichigo blushed even more crimson and turned away his head.

"Shut up..."

Ishida tried to stifle his laughter, but didn't manage fully as he patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't have to say any more than this. I understand perfectly well."

"That's what you don't. You don't understand at all," Ichigo hissed.

"I'll go see if he is ok, wait here and try not to make a fuss."

Ichigo sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Fine, just please hurry, I've been here for almost three hours already."

Ishida smiled and opened the door to leave the room.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Ishida said reassuringly.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel alone when the door was closing, but it quickly changed when he heard Ishida chuckle to himself.

"Stalker..."

Ichigo glared at the door before he sighed and leaned his head in his hands. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Grimmjow stirred awake. He blinked a few times before he realized that the white ceiling he was staring at was not the one in his bedroom. He tried to move his stiff body and pain shot through it.

"What the hell..." he groaned.

Within seconds something orange had moved into his field of vision.

"Oh thank God you're awake."

That voice...

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked and blinked a few more times before he realized that yes, it was said man.

Grimmjow tried to move again, only to have pain shoot through his body. He groaned again.

"Let us help you," an unknown voice said.

Grimmjow looked to his left and noticed Ichigo standing next to a black haired man with glasses and a white coat.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida, a doctor," the man introduced himself as.

Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo and the doctor helped Grimmjow to sit up. When he was finally sitting, he got a good look on his body. He was wrapped in bandages and had a cast on his left arm.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ishida asked.

Grimmjow tried to clear his foggy brain.

"The last thing I remember is that I was on my way to Ichigo's place."

Ichigo snorted.

"And I was about to castrate the poor bastard who was banging on my door at two in the morning. You should be happy that wasn't you."

Grimmjow grinned.

"I guess I should be then. But what happened?"

Ishida smiled.

"You were hit by a car. You must have stumbled out on the road as you left the bar and the car hit you, got scared and left."

"So a hit and run?" Grimmjow asked and Ishida nodded.

"Yeah, the police will have to question you when you feel a bit better."

Grimmjow cringed at the thought of the police.

"Could I get some water?" He asked.

"I'll go get some," Ichigo said and stood up.

"Let the nurses do their job, Kurosaki," Ishida said and was about to press the button to call a nurse.

"Nah, I need to walk some anyway. I'll go."

The other two men watched as Ichigo disappeared through the doors to the room. When he had left, Ishida turned with a smile towards Grimmjow.

"So?"

Grimmjow looked confused at him.

"So...?"

"I never really got any good answer from Kurosaki. What exactly are you to him?"

Grimmjow thought for a while before he answered.

"His stalker, I guess."

Ishida smile grew.

"Really, you're trying to pull that one too? If you were his stalker, I wonder why he would even bother to show up here and yet he has been waiting for hours for you to wake up," Ishida chuckled a little bit as he saw Grimmjow's eyes grew large.

"How long was he here?"

"He's been here since they brought you in. He said that some guy you knew picked him up and dumped him here."

Grimmjow felt a bit happy that Ichigo had actually cared enough to be there. Maybe there wasn't something going on at the moment, but Grimmjow's hope grew even more.

"Well, it's true there is nothing between us," he said and watched as Ishida shook his head.

"And I don't believe you two. Well, whatever, I guess you are just trying to tell me it's none of my business."

Grimmjow sighed.

"You have no idea how much I want there to be something, but Ichigo is rather... evasive."

Ishida chuckled once more and then turned to leave.

"Well, I'm sure that you at least have one foot in. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered."

Grimmjow sighed again and looked down on his broken arm. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M OFFICIALLY PUTTING THIS STORY IN HIATUS FOR 2 WEEKS. Will be busy and since I got sick, it will take a lot on me. But I'll be up with something new then. Take care all.**

* * *

When Ichigo came back with the water, Grimmjow had fallen asleep. Not having the heart to wake up an injured man, Ichigo put the water next to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He reached out his hand and lightly touched Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow nuzzled into his hand and murmured a quiet "Ichigo". Even though it was barely audible, Ichigo had heard it and his heart felt weird.  
Ichigo sighed. He was falling for the man, no doubt about it. Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall in the room. 4.30 pm, which meant it was time for dinner. But Ichigo didn't want to leave Grimmjow just yet.  
Who in God's name had tried to harm Grimmjow and would he try again? Ichigo didn't like the thought of the latter part. Even though Grimmjow surely was capable of defending himself, Ichigo thought it would be best if an injured man didn't fight. Ichigo thought he had better talk to Urahara and see if the name of that driver could be found and the reason why he had decided to make a hit and run, because Ichigo was somehow sure that it wasn't just an accident. Not when you knew who Grimmjow was.  
Ichigo laid his head to rest against Grimmjow's chest, listening to the soft heartbeat. He was soon asleep as well.

* * *

When Grimmjow woke up, his ribs were hurting. But he didn't dare move as he noticed what the weight on him was. He knew it must have been exhausting for Ichigo to be up all night and day to stay by his side and he was ever grateful. But his ribs hurt.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said as he nudged the other male.

Ichigo groaned as he woke up and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his right hand.

"You're awake," Ichigo said and smiled gently.

Grimmjow nodded before he carefully stretched his body.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked as he watched Grimmjow fall back in a comfortable position.

"A bit sore. The aching in my head is gone and now there's only a dull ache from my arm. But my ribs hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said embarrassed.

"No it's ok. It's good that you got some sleep as well."

They sat there in silence before Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow.

"About whatever you were about to come to me at two in the middle of the night for?"

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yeah, about that, it's very important."

"Ok, shoot."

Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"I think you shouldn't be following that guy."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded at Grimmjow.

"What guy?"

"You know..." Grimmjow lowered his voice. "Your target."

Ichigo shaped his mouth as an 'o' when he realized what Grimmjow was talking about.

"Why not?" He asked.

Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Because he is bad business. He's at it with a gang and they'll most likely come after you."

Ichigo snorted.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I know that," Grimmjow sighed. "It's just that... look what they did to me and they just got me for knowing you."

Ichigo looked Grimmjow over.

"You sure it was one of them who ran you over?"

"I'm positive."

They looked at each other for a while before Ichigo smiled.

"Well, no worries. I've been taken off the case anyway. They pulled me out yesterday."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a while before he gave a relieved sigh.

"But, you know, you could have waited until morning to talk to me about that. I wouldn't have listened to you at 2 in the fucking morning," Ichigo said annoyed.

Grimmjow chuckled nervously.

"Actually, I'm surprised you listened to me now."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Maybe I have a soft spot for injured men."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Well, how far is that soft spot stretching?"

"I ain't giving you a kiss," Ichigo said and shook his head.

"Damn..." Grimmjow joked.

Ichigo yawned.

"Still tired?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"And hungry as hell."

"Well, go find something to eat then," Grimmjow said and smiled.

"You gonna be ok?"

Grimmjow snorted.

"I was born and raised on the streets, not even a car could take me out. I'll be fine, now off you go."

Ichigo shook his head and stood.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour."

"Why don't you go home and rest some?"

Ichigo was on his way out as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Maybe," he said vaguely before leaving.

Grimmjow shook his head before he realized it made his head spin, making him stop immediately. He tried to remember what the car had looked like, but he couldn't remember any details. Only that he had looked up right before the car had hit him.

"Ah good, you're awake," came a voice from the doorway.

Grimmjow looked up and saw Ishida standing there with two police officers. Damn.

* * *

Ichigo was happily munching on a burger when two very loudmouthed thugs came in and sat down at the table behind him. They were spouting random stories to brag to each other and Ichigo felt his fleeting peace come to an end. One of the men was largely built, with black hair that was braided and pulled back, with a bandana around his head. The other male was small and petite, with a rather girly look and black, short hair.  
Ichigo tried to eat as fast as possible to get away from there, without choking on his food. After a while though, they peaked his interest.

"You should have seen me yesterday when I ran over this dude," the larger male said.

"Ah you lucky bastard, you were the one who got that job?"

"Yeah, it was a piece of a cake. The man was drunk too, never knew what hit him."

"That's no sport though."

"Well I was told not to hurt him too bad, but I guess I sent him to the hospital. Ain't that good, Luppi?"

They both laughed.

"Well, that blue haired menace always was a pest. We should just get rid of him completely," the smaller male, apparently named Luppi, said.

"True that."

Ichigo felt something cold and wet seep through his fingers and he looked down to see his squashed burger. Well Luppi and big guy... you are so on.

* * *

Grimmjow looked out through the window as the sky lit up. Soon after, he could hear the faint sound of thunder. The sky opened up and the rain was pouring down. He really hoped Ichigo got home safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I said it would only be on hiatus for two weeks and it has been WAY longer than that. But my life is really messed up and inspiration for other stories have come in between. Anyway, hope you all have been ok.**

* * *

The room was furnished with large wooden desk, a chair for Ichigo's boss, who was leaning back in the chair, looking relaxed, and two chairs opposite of the desk for visitors. There were large bookshelves surrounding the entire room and there were hundreds of books on them. Ichigo sighed. This was tedious.

"Don't sigh like that in my presence," Aizen said and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo was currently seated in one of the visitors' chairs and his boss was sitting there, looking incredibly smug. Like he knew something Ichigo didn't. Which he probably did.

"So you're telling me that this past month you have only been to the hospital to visit that victim. Otherwise you have just been lazing around in your apartment. That is correct?"

Aizen smiled warmly, but Ichigo saw that his eyes weren't smiling. Ichigo nodded nonetheless and just knew that he was cornering himself in some way.

"Let's start first with that idiot..." Aizen cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I mean person, of course."

"What about him?" Ichigo asked, knowing full well that Aizen was speaking of Grimmjow.

"Well, he is in a lowly gang, and I would appreciate if you didn't associate with him. He is below your level."

Ichigo leaned his head to the side.

"Is that an order?"

"It's a recommendation."

Ichigo pondered that for a while. Aizen sounded just like a father trying to correct his daughter from choosing the wrong person to date.

"Well, I have grown quite fond of him."

Aizen's eyes darkened, but only for a short moment. So short that Ichigo in fact wasn't sure he had seen right.

"I see. Well, I don't want you to get hurt, so do be careful."

Ichigo nodded.

"Next, what really I want to know is what you have been doing, tailing two people that are not part of your job. Is there a reason for this?"

Ichigo was stunned. How did Aizen know this?!

"I... don't know what you are talking about," he said nervously.

"I had our one and only Starrk tail you, because I grew worried that you were seeing that oaf, I mean person, too much."

"You had Starrk tail me?" Ichigo asked bewildered. "Because I was visiting Grimmjow?"

Aizen leaned forward, gently placing his forearms on the desk and intertwined his fingers.

"Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

Ichigo shivered.

"No, not at all," he said weakly.

"Good. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me why you have been tailing these two people."

Ichigo straightened his back and tried to look sure of himself.

"You haven't been giving me much work lately and since I didn't want to get rusty, I thought I'd just tail some random people."

"Random people that happen to belong to the Red Carnation?"

Ichigo stared at Aizen like a deer caught in the headlights. This was bad.

"Well, I..." Ichigo started, but didn't know what to say.

"So I'm asking you kindly, Ichigo. WHY are you tailing two people from the Red Carnation?"

"Because they hurt Grimm," mumbled Ichigo and looked down on his lap.

Aizen looked sternly at Ichigo.

"You mean to say that you are risking my entire organization, not to mention your own life, for that fool?"

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that. He knew he was risking his own life, but he had never thought that he was risking the entire organization. It was true though, he did. Ah, how could he be so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I won't follow them anymore."

"No, you won't. And THAT is an order."

Ichigo nodded and stood to leave. He thanked Aizen for his time, as customs were even if Aizen had been the one to call on him. After that he left, sulking. Well, at least he hadn't been ordered to not see Grimm again. DAMN IT. There it was again. Grimm-JOW. He had to learn not to call him Grimm or he might slip his tongue so the bastard would hear it.

"Why the somber face," Harribel asked as the met each other in the hallway.

"Nothing, just... I really need a drink right now," said Ichigo and nodded at Harribel. "Wanna join?"

Harribel shook her head before nodding towards their boss's door.

"I have a meeting."

"Ah, ok. Well, good luck. Hopefully I haven't pissed him off too much for you to handle."

Harribel nodded and continued on her way. Ichigo looked after her. What was he to do. A recommendation to stay away from Grimmjow? It had sounded like a hinted order though. And not following those barbarians around? Well, he didn't need to, he already knew where to strike. But for tonight, he would drink to his heart's content.

* * *

"Daaaad, another one," slurred Ichigo.

"No, you've had enough," said Isshin and grabbed the glass Ichigo had in front of him and put it away.

"You're no fun," pouted Ichigo.

"Well, I'm not only your dad here, I'm your bartender as well."

Ichigo sighed.

"So, this bloke you have been so happily chatting about all night. When do I get to meet him?"

A blush crept upon Ichigo's cheeks and he looked away from his dad.

"You're never going to see him."

"Oh? But you seem quite attached to him. At least from the way you speak about him."

Ichigo snorted.

"He's a bastard and always will be. There is nothing to be attached to."

"Then why have you been ONLY been chatting about him?"

Ichigo looked at his dad.

"I do like him, don't I? That bastard."

Isshin sighed. His son was really daft sometimes. The bell jingled, signaling a new customer.

"Ah sorry, we're about to close," said Isshin as he looked up. "But I guess I make an exception for my favorite customers."

Ichigo looked up and his shocked, brown eyes met equally shocked, blue ones.

"Grimmy!" Wailed Ichigo and hurried up to hug Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked down at the top of Ichigo's head as he hugged him back. Grimmy?

"Have they released you from the hospital now?" asked Ichigo as he looked up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded, still stunned over the nickname.

"That's great. Hey dad, this is Grimmjow. Grimmy this is..." Ichigo seemed to think for a moment. "Dad."

"I know who he is," muttered Isshin. "He is one of my regulars."

"He is? Well then I don't have to introduce you."

"You just did," said an annoyed Isshin.

"No, no, I mean then you've already met him."

A lightbulb went off for Isshin. Grimmjow was the person Ichigo had been talking about the entire night. Oh boy, Isshin didn't know if he was too happy about these news.

"Is he always this happy when he's drunk?" asked Nnoitra.

"I've only seen him drunk two times, including this one. So I can't say for sure, but he does seem happy now that you guys have arrived," answered Isshin.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who now seemed to stare at him with adoring eyes. Well, a happy Ichigo was always good.

"Give me something to drink," said Nnoitra and sat down.

Isshin was about to pour a drink when he looked up to see Ichigo kissing Grimmjow. He dropped the glass and flask he was holding.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my son?!" he roared.

Ichigo turned his head towards his dad in surprise and felt the world spin. He tried to steady himself by holding on to Grimmjow.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow concerned.

Ichigo looked at him and once again the world spun. He put a hand over his mouth but it was too late. He threw up all over Grimmjow.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo cursed the sunlight falling on his face. His head was pounding and he felt sick. He was lying on his side, cuddled up against something soft, yet hard and when he moved, he realized he was held in place by something. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed he was cuddled up against Grimmjow.  
And Ichigo's left hand was on Grimmjow's hip, so he knew he was cuddled up against a very naked Grimmjow. Ichigo felt he had his boxers on, so he didn't panic, not yet anyway. He was still feeling sick and needed to move since his right arm didn't feel good. But the thing holding him in place was Grimmjow's arm.

"What are you squirming around for?" came Grimmjow's very tired voice.

It was hoarse and oh, such a sexy voice. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, who had his eyes closed, but he tightened the grip around Ichigo.

"I want to move, my arm doesn't feel well," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed and let go of Ichigo by letting his arm fall out to the side. Ichigo laid down on his back instead and started moving his right arm. He was right, there were like needles in his arm as the blood started pumping around.

"Go make coffee," Grimmjow's voice was still raspy and Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Why should I make coffee?" huffed Ichigo.

"Because I'm a guest in your house."

"An uninvited guest," mumbled Ichigo and turned to look at Grimmjow.

He proceeded to poke Grimmjow hard enough to earn a grunt in displeasure.

"Now get out," he said and poked Grimmjow again.

"Will you stop that?"

"Not until you get out."

Grimmjow grunted as he was poked again.

"You're lying on my arm, so I can't move," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo hurried to sit up, only to have the world spin and he fell back down again. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Dizzy?"

Ichigo grunted and sighed right after. What a bad morning this was. Grimmjow then turned to face Ichigo and swung his right arm over him and tangled his legs with Ichigo's.

"I didn't think of you as a cuddler," Ichigo couldn't help but find it cute.

"Only for you, babe."

Ok, he was NOT cute. Ichigo sighed as he realized he needed a different approach now that Grimmjow really was in his apartment.

"Didn't you want coffee?" he asked.

"I want you more," came the reply.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well too bad, it's either coffee or I kick you out. Violently."

Grimmjow chuckled but let go of Ichigo.

"Coffee it is then."

Ichigo stood up, carefully as to not make himself dizzy again and he started dressing.

"You always this lazy in the morning?" he asked Grimmjow.

"Naah, just been a long day and night. Not to mention you threw up all over me and then I had to drag your unconscious ass all the way here."

Ichigo blushed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it. I'm fine and you're fine, so everything is fine then."

Ichigo smiled. What kind of way to look at it was that? When he had dressed he looked at Grimmjow again.

"You're not coming?"

Grimmjow's eyes finally opened and he looked at Ichigo. They looked at each other for a while before Grimmjow suddenly smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuinely warm smile. Ichigo felt his breath hitch and his heart stop. Grimmjow looked so calm and so beautiful, smiling like that while lying in the sunlight. He looked like a very content cat.

"You kissed me last night."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch again at the now ruined picture of Grimmjow. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut?

"Don't remind me," he hissed.

Grimmjow chuckled and left the bed, stretching his body. Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Grimmjow's arms, chest, stomach and following his happy trail before...-

"Put on some damned clothes!" Ichigo hissed and turned around.

Grimmjow laughed.

"What? I know you like what you see. Besides, maybe my clothes haven't dried yet."

"At least put on some boxers if you are going to walk around in my apartment."

And with that, Ichigo left for the kitchen.

When Grimmjow joined him again, he was fully dressed and it seemed like he had even washed his face. Even Ichigo wasn't that diligent in the morning. He handed a cup of coffee to Grimmjow who happily accepted it. They sat down at the table and drank the coffee in silence as Ichigo couldn't help but admire Grimmjow as he once more looked like a content cat.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked down in his now empty cup.

"Why do you like me so much? You don't even know me."

Grimmjow looked puzzled.

"Why? Well, I do know quite a lot about you. Not that I've heard it from you personally, but I do know stuff. And ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I had to get you but I want to know you more."

Ichigo huffed.

"That's just vague. And if you know me so well... What is my favorite color?"

Grimmjow let his head fall to the side.

"That's what I meant with 'I want to know you more.' I only know the basic stuff about you. Stuff that anyone can find out with some digging."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow.

"Just like I did some digging on you, huh? Well, I don't really know if I want to get to know you. You seem like a real bastard sometimes."

Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo couldn't help but smile after a while. Maybe, just maybe, there was something about Grimmjow that Ichigo could fall for.

* * *

The TV was on in the background as Ichigo was cleaning the apartment. He had really neglected his apartment over the month that he had been watching over Grimmjow at the hospital and been stalking his new prey. He then heard the news on the TV.

"A man was brutally beaten to death last night, around the docks."

Ichigo looked up, that's where he had planned to take care of those two idiots that had dared to hurt his Grimm. HIS?! Was he mental or something? Ichigo mentally smacked himself and continued to listen to the news.

"Another man was found close by and has been rushed to the hospital."

Two pictures came up on the screen and Ichigo paled. It was the two idiots. The large one had been beaten to death while the small one was still alive then. But who had...-

"Grimm," Ichigo breathed out as he sat down on the couch.

This was bad.


End file.
